I'd Give Anything
by MisleadingLies
Summary: Update! Chapter 3 is up! Draco writes a letter to the song 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls, finally confessing his love for her. But that one letter has turned into so much more.
1. I'd Give Anything

I'd Give Anything

A/N: This song is from Goo Goo Doll's Iris. Hope you like it. This songfic is in the POV of Draco so you know. If you haven't heard this song I highly recommend that you go and listen to it.

There are so many things that I want to tell her, but so little time to say them. I send her letters every day along with roses even though she never replies. I wish that there were a way to tell her the truth, to finally tell her who I really am. But there's always someone else. Whether it's Harry or Ron, there's always someone else.

Dear my sweet,

You seem so happy with Harry and Ron. I doubt that I would ever be able to fill the gap that they leave. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't give it a try. I wonder what it's like for you to not know who I am, to have to constantly look over your shoulder in hopes of seeing the real culprit. But every time you do look over that shoulder of yours, you only see me. You don't seem to be pleased with the results for you frown at me and quickly go back to your life that doesn't concern me. It never concerns me.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

I wish I could see you face to face. Just to talk to you even without any regrets. You make it so hard for me to be able to speak the truth. I know you hate me for what I've done and what I will do. But you only know half of that story. Do you know that I hate how I am? Do you know that I hate my father more than anything else in this world? Must be hard for you to read this. I'm sure by now you have already figured out whom this is.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

If not, then you will know when you reach the end of this letter. I hope you know that I tried my best to forget about you completely and go back to my old ways. You know those old ways, but the word mudblood just doesn't seem to fit anymore. I guess I could never really forget about you. I see you every day you know. I gaze at you during breakfast, lunch, and dinner but you never seem to notice. Do you ever really notice? I only wish for you to know who this is and only you.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

But that really doesn't matter either. You could go and tell them if you like, but I don't think that they would care. Do you even really care either? I never really thought that my hate for you would turn into such passion that I feel now. You make me so frustrated. I have to live every day knowing that you would never feel the same for me. But you don't have to deal with that now do you?

And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

Those blokes that I call my friends never understand. They only follow me around because of my father. Yes, the big bad Death Eater he thinks he is. Did you know that I'm destined to follow in his footsteps? I hate it so much. If anyone ever found out about my feelings toward you they would use it against me just to make me join them.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am (x3)

I just hope that you understand what I'm trying to tell you. This being the only time that I can tell you how I feel. Maybe things will be different now or maybe things will be the same. Whatever happens I only wish that you will speak to me. If only for a minute it will be the better part of my day.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Yours Truly,

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Replies

Replies

Draco's POV

A/N: Ok since all of you guys have asked me to write another chapter to this story I decided to do it. This chapter should be considered kind of like a sequal to the first chapter. Hope you like it!

I walk the halls alone again tonight. Most of those who were out before have now retreated to their dorms. I think there just too scared to bother going about in the dark with Lord Voldemort have risen. I'm starting to wonder if Potter can really defeat him. Though it wouldn't surprise me if he did succeed in the end. My father has been telling me news of the next plan of action and of course it involves the killing of several mudbloods. He thinks just like Voldemort; thinks mudbloods are useless. I beg to differ on that one.

That one mudblood that continues to provoke me has yet to answer my letter. I doubt that she ever will. But things are different now. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me in the Great Hall. She always does the same thing; always looks away. Never fails that one. Maybe she's afraid of me? Could that be it? She has a lot of reasons to be, but its not as if I ever really did try to kill her like others I know. She should be happy to know that I'm there to protect her if needed. Course Potter and Weasel will always be there before me.

It's getting to be too late now. I should really get going so at least I won't get caught tonight. I wonder what she's thinking about now. If she's contemplating if she should speak to me or even give me a letter. Oh I hope she at least gives me a letter. She finally knows the truth. I'll never forget the look of surprise on her face as she received that letter. She carefully read it under the table to make she Harry and Ron wouldn't see. I can at least thank her for that. I don't need those two finding out about what I think of her.

Something catches my attention. Something I've never heard before down here. It sounds as if someone is crying, but who would be down here so close to the dungeons? I've never known a Slytherin to cry for that would not do well for our reputation. I can see Goyle and Crabbe now. They're probably just having their fun with some other Slytherin or perhaps someone from another house?

I stand there listening intensively to what Crabbe and Goyle are whispering to each other. I still cannot hear clearly. I did though hear something about a girl. Wouldn't surprise me though I would probably drop dead if they were actually with a girl right now. They're probably planning one of those schemes to take care of the Gryffindors again.

They're leaving now, laughing and joking. I retreat back into the shadows until they leave. I see them approaching the dorms finally done with whatever they were messing with. I come back into the light trying to see into the dark area at which they had been in. The crying I heard before begins again. It frightens me somehow to see what is in the shadows. I guess I spoke too soon about the dropping dead thing.

As I come closer I begin to be able to see clearly into the darkness. I light my wand for the light I saw before is not good enough to see. My fears have deepened now as I see what's on the floor. It's Hermione who is sprawled upon the ground. I come closer to her only to greet many scars and bruises that now appeared on her body. She's breathing heavily as if she got hit in the chest. Crying didn't seem to make it any better. I wonder if she would let me help her. I reach out to her trying to lift her off the ground, but she slaps my hand away and begins to cry harder. I guess the answer to that question is a definite no. Fine, then I'll let her deal with her own misery. I start walking away only to be met with her cry of protest.

"Please, Please help me." She says. She sounds as if she'll break down again from even asking for help from someone like me. She doesn't understand. I wish she did. I go to reach for her again and this time she doesn't slap my hand away. I'm happy to see that. I carry her to the hospital wing. She never said anything though I would have liked to scream in protest myself at even that.

Madam Pomfrey is asking me a billion questions now that all have the same answer 'I don't know.' She gives up soon enough and I whisper 'finally' under my breath. Hermione is still in my arms bleeding as if it would never end. I put her on a bed closest to me. She doesn't seem to mind though she crawls up into a ball when I put her down. I know why now. A note falls from one of her pockets as I moved her onto the bed. It has _Draco _upon the top of it. I slip it into my pocket before Madam Promfry sees. She wouldn't do anything anyway. I walk off away from Madam Promfry and Hermione as she begins to tend to Hermione's wounds.

No use in staying here. She'll be awake in the morning. Instead of going back to my dorms as I had planned early before leaving I sit down outside and open the note:

Dear Draco,

So it was you who sent me all those roses and letters. Can't say that I wasn't surprised but I'm sure you already knew of how I felt. I would have never guessed to tell you the truth. Your wrong you know. Harry and Ron never treat me the way I would like to be. You would never fill that gap that they leave but you would fill somewhere else in my heart. Perhaps the part that's for only the one I love. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. What happened to all the disgust? I'm just a mudblood remember nothing more and nothing less.

I never hated you Draco and that's the honest truth. It's disgust for how you have treated me all these years. I always thought you looked up to your father. You acted as if you were the greatest son on the planet. But I finally know that inside it's a different story.

Don't say that I don't care or bother to notice you. I see you everyday and you give me the same look everyday. It's not as if you ever made the chance to tell me what you really thought about me before now. Well just so you know everyone knows that you will become one of the Death Eaters just as your father. There's no mistake in that.

I also can't say that I don't feel the same for you. You strike my interest I'll give you that. But you have treated me badly for so long I don't know if I would be able to really get to know you personally. But that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to take a chance. I hope you understand that I do want to know you and understand you. Only time can give us that. Maybe I'll be able to talk to you sometime or maybe I won't. Well whatever happens I wish to meet you in the future.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

He closed the letter and walked back inside. He decided to give Hermione that wish.


	3. Aftermath

Aftermath

_Draco's POV_

_:He closed the letter and walked back inside. He decided to give Hermione that wish.:_

I begin to approach Hermione and Madam Pomfrey with nervousness filling my heart. Madam Pomfrey looks toward me giving me a nod of "ok" to come over. As I get closer I see the damage that has been done. If only I had gone after Crabbe and Goyle... but so many more important thoughts were running though my mind that I hardly gave going after them a second thought. Many days before it happened my heart had been heavy with regret for writing that letter to Hermione. I had started to believe that she would never write me back and then seeing in her there in the hallway I forgot everything else but her. The only thing I could do was to deal with Crabbe and Goyle later. Though I must keep my mouth shut about Hermione, for if anything gets out to my father of her I will most certainly be doomed.

I see Hermione begin to sit up noticing a piece of cloth wrapped around her wrist. She looks down upon it bringing a tear to her face; remembering what had happened earlier. She then looks up to me in wonder, watching as I approach her. As I grow near she looks away. I guess she didnt know what to say. Though I was looking for more a 'thank you' rather than a glance away.

She watches me as I take a sit in the chair next to the bed she's laying on. She looks at me again and begins to say something, but again she says nothing. I soon start the conversation by asking if she was ok.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, still looking away. I began to think she liked the floor better than she did me. Things were starting to get awkward between us and I sat in wonder of what to say. Maybe saying nothing about the letter was better than saying nothing at the moment.

Madam Pomfrey walked by that moment saying that Hermione was free to go and to come back when needed. Hermione smiled and nodded towards her and then got of the bed and walked toward the door, glancing at me for only a moment. If she liked me as I liked her why was she avoiding me so much? As she walked out the door, I ran behind her. I walked a few feet back and followed until she stopped dead in her tracks as if something important had just entered her mind.

She turned around and looked me straight in the eye, "Malfoy, would you mind walking me back to my dorms?"

I, of course was taking back by this and swiftly replied with the words that entered my mind first, "Sure that would be fine." After saying this she walked toward me and grabbed my arm as a way to get me to come in the direction she was going in. We walked together in silence for a few minutes until she brought up the letters.

"Things are so different now... I almost didn't think you would come back. That I might just end up walking back alone with the risk that I might run into Crabbe and Goyle one more time tonight. And it frigtens me how things have become and of how things will become in the future..." Hermione said she voice almost inaudible to others not near her. "But I've grown so lonesome from just being around Harry and Ron all the time. Sometimes I wonder if they really care...," Her voice cracked at this and tears silently rolled down her face. "Yet I find so much potential in you. Potential that you might just fit that place in my heart that no one else can and I wonder if your willing to take the risk of being near me as have begun to ask myself that same question." Hermione stopped for a few seconds looking up into Draco's eyes searching for the same emotion in his eyes as the emotion in her heart.

"I would have never just left you there... I don't see how you thought that I might just not come back to you after reading your letter. You must have no idea of how I have waited and waited for you to say the same thing I have longed for. I'm willing to take that risk if you are Hermione," I paused for a second noticing how her name had rolled out of my mouth as if we were great friends. "And if you are I'm right behind you every step of the way."

"Then if you are, I am too." Hermione whispered. She turned to Draco as she reached the Gryffindor's portrait.

More tears rolled down her face as she thought of how it would be tomorrow...like just another fly on the wall. Ginny would be too busy chatting with Luna and the others then to speak a full conversation with her. Harry and Ron would speak to her, but not really care that she was there for they would be too busy talking about Quidditch. Crabbe and Goyle would probably look at her laughing and then talk of what happenned the night before. They were all so predictable and she just wanted to get away from it.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing the tears rolling down yet again. It seemed the night would never get better for either of us.

"I can already begin to imagine tomorrow...I'll hear about the lastest Quidditch game or the gossip that goes between Ginny and Luna and then the most important part of my day will be seeing that smug look Crabbe and Goyle will have on their faces tomorrow. Its as if you can't escape...from this life of dreed and misery because everything you do somehow ends up falling back on you like a ton of bricks especially if you did something wrong. I just wish I could be able to get away from it even for just a day, it would make the better part of my life."

I reached out to her; to take her into my arms just to hold her until the moment past and the pain faded away. But as I did she backed away like it was instinct and then crashed into my arms. She clung to me as if I was her last hope and I guess I pretty much was at this time of night. Moments later her breathing calmed and she settled down; slowly backing up from me seconds after.

"I've got to get back. I have things to do and I shouldn't be bother you with all of my troubles. You have been aftter all my swore enemy for quite some time whilst I find myself talking to you like you were my old friend," She then let go and took a deep breathe. "Its funny how things work sometimes...goodnight Draco. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow though I doubt we'll do any talking." She said it as if she was lost in thought and not really there. I said my goodnight also and she walked in past the portrait.

_Draco walked back toward the dungeons and thought of what he was going to plan for Hermione. If she wanted a break he was going to give her a break, the break of her life. He decided that maybe this year he would stay during Christmas..._

A/N: Hello everyone! I have returned and decided to make my comeback appearance by writing another chapter to I'd Give Anything. This was after all a story that I did not believe would go any further, but I've decided to give writing a chapter to this story a shot after so many of you saying that I should continue. I hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully be making time to work on my other story A Different View. Its a little different from how Hermione should be protrayed, but I think you should definetly check it out and tell me what you think. Oh and don't forget:

SEND REVIEWS!


End file.
